Limit Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses neither of Sora's party members, and consumes four Drive Points. It represents Sora's past,Yen Sid's mirror: "An image of you obtaining old abilities flows into your mind." and is obtained along with the Oathkeeper Keyblade at Twilight Town, after Sora learns about Kairi's abduction and seals the world's Keyhole. Mechanics Limit Form is gained upon visiting Twilight Town the second time. Limit Form allows Sora to use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, such as Dodge Roll and Zantetsuken. It is symbolized by a red crown (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, it consumes four Drive Bars and is also the only Form that can be used by Sora without giving up any of his partners. *'Form Level' Limit Form gains one experience point for every successful use of Sora's limits, specifically the final attack of a limit. While the limit finisher does not need to land on an enemy in order for experience to be gained, Sora must be in battle to use his limits in the first place. As Limit Form levels up, Sora gains the ability to use Dodge Roll in his normal form, and he also gains bonus Draw and Lucky Lucky abilities. Appearance In this form, Sora's clothes change into the same colors and style of the clothes he wore in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. There are Crown symbols on the end of his pant legs. This is the only Drive Form where Sora has no particle effects, such as light wisps or electricity, surrounding him, although whenever he enters a new area, his torso glows red for a short time and a few specks of light fall off of him. While his fighting stance remains the same as his base form, as he is in a Drive Form, Sora does not exit his fighting stance. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gains a purple tint. His body does not actually change. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask turns into a red and black checkered, silver KH-stylized heart over his right eye. *'Christmas Town:' A grayish silver crown appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver above the waist, red below the waist, and yellow on his feet. File:Sprite Sora N Limit.png|Limit Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Limit.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Limit.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Limit.png|Data Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Limit.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Limit Form Orb KHIIFM.png|Limit Form Orb File:Sora HT Limit.png|Vampire Sora in Limit Form. File:Sora CT Limit.png|Santa Sora in Limit Form. File:Sora SP Limit.png|Data Sora in Limit Form. Abilities Tips As this form is exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is recommended that the player makes use of all the additions that are exclusive to KHIIFM to level up Limit Form: the best places to level up are in the Cavern of Remembrance, where there is an abundance of Heartless, and in the Treasure Room in Agrabah, where Mushroom No. 5 can be found. The latter is recommended as the player has the benefit of a nearby Save Point, and can always use it to return to the World Map if Sora's Drive Gauge is low. Another opportune method to level up Limit Form is during The Battle of 1000 Heartless. At this point in the game, Sora's Drive Forms may level of to LV6. The player can level up 2 or even 3 levels, if Limit Form is used constantly and plenty of Ethers are on hand. Alternatively, utilizing MP Rage and the Hidden Dragon Keyblade to restore MP is equally effective; If the player allows Sora to take damage, then MP will be replenished as a result. The amount of damage required would allow him to restore his MP Gauge to full before his HP hits zero, and Limits will restore the lost HP just as well. This means that the player need not even use items to restore MP. This alternate method is more effective at higher difficulty levels, making the process less tedious. Another, decent way to level up this form is to go to the Altar of Naught if the player has unlocked the battle against Xemnas' Final Form. Exiting the Altar of Naught will lead to the end of Ruin and Creation's Passage. By using Limit Form when the Nobodies, many of whom are Berserkers, appear, Limits can be used until all Nobodies in the top area leading to the Altar of Naught are defeated, or the MP gauge runs out. Entering the Altar of Naught will immediately fill up the Drive Gauge, and the player can repeat this for a simple way to level up Limit Form. Likely the most optimal way to level up Limit Form would be to take advantage of the fact that Limits do not actually require targets, only for Sora to be in battle. First, Sora must have equipped as many Form Boosts as possible (including the Oathkeeper). The location of choice is the Treasure Room in Agrabah, where Mushroom No. 5 is open for dueling. As the Heartless will not move or attack Sora within the sizeable room, he can perform Limits at his leisure without worrying about defeating or even damaging the resting enemy after the duel starts. The player must then move over to the entrance while keeping the target reticle off of No. 5, and proceed to use Sonic Blade (which at maximum MP, can be used three times as opposed to the other Limits) over and over. As the Save Point is right outside the room, Sora is able to restore his MP and enter battle as he pleases. Notes and references fr:Forme Souvenance es:Forma Suma Category:Drive Forms Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix